<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reynolds Pamphlet by CrystalUniverse2200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445709">The Reynolds Pamphlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalUniverse2200/pseuds/CrystalUniverse2200'>CrystalUniverse2200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Gen, Hamilton trash, Other, The Reynolds Pamphlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalUniverse2200/pseuds/CrystalUniverse2200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard when you're eighteen. Life gets harder when a guy you like repeats history.</p><p>Marina Reynolds knew that her life was rough, but when she started falling for Axel Hamilton, she didn't know she would be following in her ansector's footsteps. Dealing with a messed up past and trying to find a future, Marina must realize that sometimes, the past is something to put behind her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel Hamilton/ Aurora Schuyler, Axel Hamilton/Eleanor "Ella" Schuyler, Axel Hamilton/Marina Reynolds</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last names stay the same for reasons. The characteristics are based of the musical, not historically accurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p>          I was in a small room. All white. Small. Quiet. I loved this daydream. Where nothing mattered and the teacher wasn't screaming at me:</p><p>"Miss Reynolds. Miss Reynolds!"</p><p>          I snapped back into reality. Sitting straight in my chair, I remembered where we were. History class. My favorite class. Then why the hell was I daydreaming in history class?</p><p>          "Nice to see you were still with us. Now, as I was saying-"</p><p>          A small snicker caught my attention. Tyler Jefferson and his <strike>boy</strike> best friend Jason Madison were giggling at me. Well, Jefferson was giggling, Madison was nodding his head, coughing into that effing napkin. A small thing bumped me on the head and I turned to see Aurora Schuyler frowning at me. Why? She never paid attention to me before. On her left I saw my not-so look-alike, Polly Schuyler shoot me a weird face. So? I looked in front of me, trying to focus on the teacher. If another Schuyler sister gives me a weird look, I'm gonna kill someone.</p><p>          Ella Schuyler only had eyes on one person. She at least was different than her sisters. Unlike Aurora and Polly's somewhat dark skin, Ella's was quite light. Her dark hair almost always in that same ponytail. And she always wore teal or light blue. Aurora's black curls were contained in a a rather fancy bun and she seemed to be wearing a pink dress. Polly's brown hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. The teacher kept droning on, and I got a better look at those snickering idiots.</p><p>Jefferson was decked in magenta, his dark hair untamed and wild. Madison was the complete opposite, wearing plain grey with almost no hair on his head. Nice. Then I saw my decent boyfriend. Jason Reymond wasn't all bad. At least he wasn't a monster. He always wore the same hat. Then I saw him. Axel Hamilton. The teacher's pet. Not bad, with his dark hair and interesting wardrobe choices. Now he wears green. Before it was brown. Nice guy, but such a workaholic! He came to NYC a few years ago, so I guess he had a lot to catch up on. All the girls obsess over him. Too bad he already belongs to someone. Yep, Miss Eleanor Schuyler. She basically fell for him the day she saw him. So did I. Back to the lesson. I could have sworn I heard the teacher say "sex". What the fuck would the teacher talk about sex for? This is history. Raising my hand, I attracted the teacher's attention.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Reynolds?"</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, but I didn't get that last part. Could you say that again?"</p><p>The teacher looked annoyed.</p><p>"As I was saying, as these are the last weeks of school, I want you all to focus on our final history project. Studying the 95 page document entitled 'The Reynolds Pamphlet', discussing the affair between Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds, considered to be the fist political sex scandal. Are you satisfied, Miss Reynolds?"</p><p>Shit. Most of the class members started oohing at me, and I heard Jefferson's and Madison's the loudest. Great, now I have a sex scandal on my name. As the teacher continued speaking, Ella turned to Axel and whispered something in his ear. Then they both turned to me. Yep. Marina Reynolds. The girl with a black eye the size of an orange. Jefferson gave it to me. Call me a slut and see what happens. As the teacher sent out our assignments, I looked at my compact and saw my reflection. I examined my full lips, luminous brown hair, and flawless skin. Not bad, huh? </p><p>"Miss Reynolds?"</p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"See me at the end of class."</p><p>In trouble, most likely for a) daydreaming or b) talking out of turn.</p><p>"Marina, I can understand if you don't want to do this project considering your background. If you want to do something else, I'll allow it."</p><p>Oh. That's it. </p><p>"It's fine ma'am. I can do it. It would be nice to find out what happened to my family 200 years ago."</p><p>I took my assignment and left. Going to the library would help. It was quiet. A small buzzing came from my pocket. A text from Jason.</p><p>
  <em>Are you free later?</em>
</p><p>I didn't know. Maybe later.</p><p>"Hello there," I said to the 800 year old librarian. "I was wondering if I could have some books on the Reynolds Pamphlet. School project."</p><p>The librarian took me to an area devoted to the subject. She also gave me a couple books about Alexander and Maria.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I picked up a book. Might as well get started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p>Took a while, but I think I got enough info for my stupid project. I borrowed a few books so I could start early and walked home. At least there no one would bother me. My mom wasn't home yet, so I had the house to myself. Flopping in my bed, the text message from Jason brightened my phone screen. I figured that there was nothing else to do except reading about my ancestor's fucked up affair, so I texted him.</p><p><em>Where do you want</em> <em>me to meet you?</em></p><p>A while later, Jason's response came.</p><p>
  <em>In the alley by your house. Now.</em>
</p><p>Rude. But I've got nothing else to do. Leaving a note for my mom, I left. Jason was there already.</p><p>"So, why are we here?"</p><p>Jason stared at me with a determined look.</p><p>"I need to tell you something. Something important." </p><p>"What's so important that we need to talk in an alley, Reymond?"</p><p>I was so sure he would do something. Anything. As I pushed my hair out of my eyes, he noticed my black eye. </p><p>"What happened to your eye?"</p><p>"Tyler Jefferson happened. We had a fight."</p><p>Jason just nodded. Then he smiled. A wicked one.</p><p>"I have an idea. You know that new guy, Axel Hamilton?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about him?"</p><p>"And the Schuyler girl he's dating?"</p><p>"Ella? I still don't understand."</p><p>"Her father's loaded. And it so happens that after Ella started dating Hamilton, her father's been providing him with enough money to do anything."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he's an orphan. Schuyler's doing it out of sympathy."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The dots were starting to connect. Jason, if anything, was a pretty good con artist. He probably find a way to access his money.</p><p>"But why am I involved? You called me here for a reason, right?" </p><p>"I'm getting there. Now, we can't steal it, the guy's too smart. So we have to blackmail him into giving us his money. That's were you come in."</p><p>"But why do you want the money? And more specifically, his money?"</p><p>"He's the Treasury at school. He'll probably run for President when he's old enough."</p><p>Okay. That wasn't the answer to my question, but it works.</p><p>"So, what do I do in this?"</p><p>"Do you ever stop asking questions? You have to lure him into our plot."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"By..seducing him"</p><p>What?! Does he even know what he's saying?!</p><p>"NO! Forget your stupid plan, I won't do it! I'm not going to act like..Like.."</p><p>Who did I know was wrapped up in this sick plot? I could have sworn it sounded familiar. Then I realized it. Maria Reynolds. My ancestor. Fuck! This is literally history repeating itself!</p><p>"You done?" Jason asked in a annoyed tone.</p><p>"Listen, you have a choice. Back out and miss an opportunity-"</p><p>"Yeah, an opportunity that's pretty screwed."</p><p>"Let me finish. Miss this opportunity, or join me and we never have to see each other again."</p><p>Shit. It was tempting. He did know that I hated this plan 100%, but he gave me an interesting offer. I thought about it.</p><p>"I'm waiting."</p><p>"Alright. I'm in. But if this plan goes wrong, you can't expect me to bail you out."</p><p>Jason smiled again. It didn't look sincere.</p><p>"When are we doing this?"</p><p>"After school ends. During summer break."</p><p>"Why then?"</p><p>"The Schuyler's are going on a small vacation. It'll be the perfect time."</p><p>I nodded. We still had like, three weeks left of school. Hopefully by then, Jason would drop this entire thing.</p><p>"I'm guessing we're done here?"</p><p>"Not yet. If this is going to work, you cannot under any circumstances tell anyone about this. Hamilton probably would, but if you did, well, I'm sure your mother would be interested."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>We left the alley, taking our separate ways. As I was walking home, I prayed that Jason wouldn't follow this through. Finishing my essay was pretty much like writing my future. I just hoped that I could find a way to get out of this. Why didn't I just say no?! It was getting pretty dark, so I went to bed. Mom wasn't home yet, I just hope she's okay. All my confusing thoughts swirled through my head, and put me in a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p> </p><p>The next day was a Friday, so I could rest easily knowing that the weekend was near. Classes went by as usual. All until History. Since a few members of the class, including me, had already done their essay, our teacher gave us a free period. It was actually pretty nice. Only 6 people finished. Me, the Schuyler sisters, Axel, and someone else. I didn't know his first name, but the teacher called him 'Mr. Laurens.' Then again, she never calls anyone by their first names. While the Schuylers discussed about their trip with one another, I pulled out my laptop. The school doesn't really have a policy about electronics. Just as long as you use it for education.</p><p>"You know, someone might catch you using that."</p><p>It was Laurens. He was just standing over me, with a silly smile on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, I checked with the staff. I don't think so. And anyway, since when are you a teacher's pet?"</p><p>"Since never, but imagine what might happen if Jefferson just walked in."</p><p>I grimaced. Tyler Jefferson already was a massive pain in the ass.</p><p>"I guess you're right," I said, putting it back in my bag.</p><p>"I don't want another fight on my hands."</p><p>"Wait, you're the one who fought Jefferson the other day?" </p><p>He asked that question with such amazement, like he never knew about it.</p><p>"Yeah, I was the one. Why?"</p><p>"Just wondering. Did you get any battle scars?"</p><p>Okay. This guy's a little crazy.</p><p>"If you call this-" I showed him my black eye,"a battle scar."</p><p>"Wow. Wait, I thought the both of you received detention."</p><p>"Not exactly. When I told the staff why I attacked him, they gave him all the detention I was supposed to receive."</p><p>"That's pretty nice. Why did you attack him anyway?"</p><p>"He called me a slut. What do you think I was supposed to do?"</p><p>Laurens looked at me with a face of disbelief.</p><p>"Okay. By the way, my name's Jack. Jack Laurens. I assume you're the Reynolds girl." </p><p> "Marina. Nice to meet you. How do you know my name?"</p><p>"You're the girl that was daydreaming yesterday. That, and you're easy to spot out."</p><p>"How's that?"</p><p>"You only ever wear red. How come?"</p><p>I didn't realize that.</p><p>"I guess it's just a phase."</p><p>I looked down at my simple red shirt and jeans outfit. Then I looked at the Sisters. They were all wearing dresses of different colors. Aurora wore bright pink, Ella was decked in teal, and Polly was rocking that sunshine yellow. I also looked at what Jack was wearing. A purplish shirt that had the words "Rise Up! " on it. I guess he's optimistic. I paid some more attention to his facial features. He had curly dark brown hair that apparently could hold a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. But the most defining feature was his freckles. They were all over his face, and gave him this look of childish innocence.</p><p>"Hey Marina, did you really finish your project?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I just thought that since this is a project about something not so nice considering your family, I just assumed the teacher gave you a free pass."</p><p>"Okay. Well, I did it so I didn't have to worry about it later. Not with everything else that's going on." </p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>We turned around and saw Axel standing behind us. </p><p>"Hey, Axel. What are you doing?"</p><p>"Just wondering where you were. This study hall's a pretty big place." </p><p>"Yeah. Oh, Axel, this is Marina. She's the-" </p><p>"I think I can introduce myself, Jack. Marina Reynolds, nice to meet you. I mean, I'm sure you already know me."</p><p>"Yeah. You're the girl who destroyed Jefferson the other day."</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? The whole school knows! But only a few of us knew that <em>you</em> attacked him."</p><p>"Wait. So you were there?"</p><p>"Yeah. I enjoyed you beating him to a pulp. He annoys me."</p><p>"I know, right? I mean, it's like he exists only to make people miserable."</p><p>Both boys laughed. Through the rest of the period we discussed our mutual hatred for Jefferson and authority figures in general. As we were talking, I was noticing that Jack was constantly staring at Axel. Weird, right? Anyway, with the Schuylers and us talking, it sounded like a cafeteria. Good thing the walls were soundproof. As we kept chatting, the bell rang. The teacher entered the study hall, carrying a box with her.</p><p>"You heard the bell, students. I came to give you all a prize for finishing the project early."</p><p>What could it be? Probably something boring. The teacher reached into the box and pulled out... six books. That's it. Books.</p><p>With all due respect ma'am, what are we supposed to do with books?"</p><p>"Allow me to explain, Mr. Laurens. I wish for all of you to keep track of whatever happens this summer. Just to keep your writing skills sharp."</p><p>"So, it's a diary?"</p><p>"I wouldn't put it that way, Miss Reynolds, but yes. In a way."</p><p>Great. Now I have a summer project. As we all left the study hall, I was reminded of something and held Jack back.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Okay. So while we were talking about all that stuff, I kept noticing that you were constantly looking at Axel. Care to explain?"<br/>He didn't answer. Now I knew I hit a rough patch.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry if that was a personal question. I know you and Axel are best friends and-"</p><p>"It's alright. I just have to ask you a question. Can you keep a secret?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've got like, a million secrets from loads of people."</p><p>In all honesty, I am trustworthy, at least I think I am.</p><p>"Alright," he took a deep breath,</p><p>"I'm gay."</p><p>A moment of silence. At least I understood.</p><p>"Oh! That explains it. I promise I won't tell a soul."</p><p>Jack smiled. At least his smiles were genuine. </p><p>"Thanks Marina. Hey, do you have a phone?"</p><p>"Yeah sure. Here."</p><p>I pulled out a small notebook from my bag, scribbled my number, then ripped it out. </p><p>"I'm sure you were going to ask."</p><p>He grinned again. That smile in particular filled me with joy.</p><p>"Thanks again. Bye!"</p><p>I waved him off, and turned to see Jason.</p><p>"AH! You scared me!"</p><p>"That's fine with me. Who was that guy you were talking to?"</p><p>"Jack Laurens. Why?"</p><p>"Don't you realize what you could have done? He could have found out about our plan!"</p><p>"Relax. We just started it, and besides," I gulped, "he's just a pawn. Not that important to me."</p><p>I didn't feel right saying that. Jason looked at me with a look of suspicion, then continued on with his life. I walked home, passing by Axel's house, which was a block away. Great. Traveling wasn't going to be a problem. I was surprised to see my mom's car in the driveway. She never came home this early. Walking inside, I saw my mom in the kitchen, making lunch.</p><p>"Hey, Mom."</p><p>"Hi sweetie! How was school?"</p><p>My mom and I had almost no resemblance except for the hair. My mom had rosy skin and blue eyes, a contrast to my tanned skin and brown eyes. I could see she still had her nursing scrubs on. She usually forgets to take them off.</p><p>"School was fine. How was work? You're home so early!"</p><p>"Oh, about that. We have new shifts, so now I have a lunch break that I can spend with you."</p><p>"That's amazing! Why's they do that?"</p><p>"New employees. Mari, I hate to break it to you, but we have bad news."</p><p>"What is it? I'm sure I can take it."</p><p>My mom smiled. She's always been working twice as hard since I turned ten, five years after my dad left us. Most days, I felt like I lived alone. </p><p>"Look at you, all grown up. Mari's not a baby anymore."</p><p>"Mom, what's the bad news," I asked, trying to stay on topic.</p><p>"Right. Apparently, due to government issues, bills have been increased. If I can't cut up enough money to pay the rent for this next coming year, we have to move to Philadelphia."</p><p>"What?! How- why..."</p><p>"I know this is startling news, but that's why I told you. I always knew you'd grow up, so I thought now you were old enough to accept that life sucks."</p><p>I smiled. In reality, I already knew life was fucked up, but I didn't want my mom to feel disappointed in herself.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see what I can do to help."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I'm 18. I'm sure I can get a part-time job somewhere."</p><p>Mom smiled again. Suddenly, my phone started buzzing. I picked it up and saw it was an unknown number.</p><p>"Sorry to cut this short. I gotta take this."</p><p>"Alright. Lasagna's for lunch!"</p><p>Yes! I love lasagna! Running to my room, I answered.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Marina? It's Jack. Good to hear from you."</p><p>"You too. What's going on?"</p><p>"I was just wondering if you're free this weekend."</p><p>"Yeah. I am. Why?"</p><p>"I just wanted to meet you somewhere. If you can get out of the house by three tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure. I'll see if I can. Where do you want to meet?"</p><p>"Central Park, alright?".</p><p>"Aright. I'll see you there."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I hung up, Leaving my room, I saw Mom in the kitchen holding a backing pan full of lasagna. </p><p>"Who was that, sweetie?"</p><p>"A new friend. Name's Jack Laurens."</p><p>"He sounds sweet. That reminds me, are you still dating that Reymond boy?"</p><p>"Not exactly. We're just partners in this plan we were doing."</p><p>"That's nice. Alright, well, I've only got 20 minutes until I go back to the hospital. I wanted to hear what's been happening lately at school."</p><p>I told her about the Reynolds Pamphlet project over lunch. As I was explaining, my mom's face grew darker. Right when I was telling her that I already finished it, she stood up.</p><p>"Sorry Mari, duty calls."</p><p> "Alright. I guess I'll have the house to myself. I promise not to stay up past 11."</p><p>"You know what? Stay up as long as you want. My treat."</p><p>"Okay. But don't blame me if I'm up at 2:30 in the morning."</p><p>My mom just chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. Grabbing her keys, she added one more thing.</p><p>"Don't forget,  next Sunday's our mother/daughter day."</p><p>"Alright. Love you!"</p><p>"Love you too!"</p><p>As Mom left the door, I realize that if she was having new shifts, I had to inform Jason. After washing my dishes, I plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Maybe later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p>The weekend at last. I was oversleeping like anyone on a Saturday. Then my alarm clock rang. God, I hate that stupid thing. Getting out of bed was exhausting. Then I remembered that Jack wanted me to meet him at 3 pm. Jason texted me a while later and said he wanted me to discuss our terrible plan in the alley an hour before. So even though it was the weekend, my Saturday's pretty full. It was 11:30 now, so I went to the bathroom to get ready. Afterwards, I made myself some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As I was munching on a classic American breakfast, a small text popped up.  It was from Mom.</p><p>
  <em>I'll need to tell you about my new schedule during my lunch break. 4 pm, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure thing, Mom.</em>
</p><p>Now my day was packed. Finishing up, I started my new and utterly annoying habit, cleaning the house. It popped up during April, when I was pretty stressed. After the stress went down, it became this weekend thing. I usually start with the bedrooms, then the kitchen then the living room.  It was the same routine. Usually it took about two hours, so I still had plenty of time. Changing into some comfortable clothes, I saw that Jack really was right about the red thing. All of my outfits, even my pajamas, were almost every shade of red. Except for pink. God, I hate pink! I think it's something to do with my dad. You see, my parents met in an odd circumstance.</p><p>My dad, like Jason, was a con artist. My mother just started working at the hospital. My dad had a bad injury due to God knows what, so my mom was the nurse for him. He won her over with his sweet talk, and soon they were married. A few years later, I was born. Apparently, my father wasn't expecting a daughter. I was only five years old when he left. He said he was going to buy me a birthday gift, since it was my birthday. I thought he would buy me a puppy, I always wanted one. But he never came home. All I remember from him was that he was tall, looked similar to me, and had a red car. Ever since, Mom's been working really hard to sustain both of us. Even though she said it was nothing, I knew it was hard work. A few minutes passed and I was just about to start cleaning the living room when I got a call. It was 11:39, so I was surprised. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was an unknown number. I answered anyway.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>A girl's voice issued from the other side.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>I knew that voice. That was a Schuyler girl voice.</p><p>"Ella?"</p><p>"Marina, thank goodness. I thought Laurens was kidding again."</p><p>"Wait. Jack gave you my number?"</p><p>"Yeah. I noticed him talking to someone yesterday and asked him who it was. When he replied and said it was you, I asked him for your number." </p><p>"And you did this why?" </p><p>"Because I really needed to tell you something. About Laurens." </p><p>"Why? What's wrong with Jack?" </p><p>"Nothing! He is literally an angel, but that's not it. You see, I noticed that he was friends with Axel since befire we started dating." </p><p>"Cool. And you're telling me this because?" </p><p>"Because ever since I came into the picture, he's always been a bit down. I never knew why. Just don't make him feel bad. Please." </p><p>Great. Ella Schuyler being the sweet, innocent, and kind sister she always was. </p><p>"Thanks for the advice, Schuyler." </p><p>She obviously didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice, because she replied sweetly, </p><p>"No problem! And please, just call me Ella. Everyone does. And if you ever need any help, just give me a call." </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>I hung up and went back to cleaning. By the time I was done, it was around 1:40. So I figured I should get ready for my long afternoon. Making lunch was easy, I just made noodles. I got a text from Jason while I was eating, asking me where I was. Telling him I'd be there in 10, I finished lunch and got dressed. I met him in the alley by 1:59, so it was fine. </p><p>"Finally, you're here," Jason exclaimed, as though 10 minutes took an hour, "We have business to attend to." </p><p>We talked about it for a good 30 minutes. Well, he talked, I nodded my head like an idiot. By the time we were done, it was 2:35. I walked home, and knew that Jack would call eventually. Sure enough, less than 15 minutes later, he called. </p><p>" Hey, Marina!" </p><p>Just hearing his voice made me forget about what just happened with Jason. What mattered now what was whatever Jack had planned. </p><p>"Hi, Jack. What's going on? Do you want me to meet you now?" </p><p>"Nah. Just wanted to hear your voice."</p><p>I smiled. </p><p>"What do you have planned, anyway?"</p><p>'Just meet me at the park and you'll find out."</p><p>He said that in a cheeky tone that made my smile larger.</p><p>"Alright. See you then."</p><p>Waiting for the 3:00 mark took an hour. While I waited, I just played some games on my phone. Soon the clock struck three. I left home and walked to the Central Park. I waited for Jack for the next fifteen minutes, but he never came. I waited and waited. Pretty soon, I was just about ready to go home. The something grabbed me by the waist. I screamed and thrashed and when I turned around, Jack was standing there with a stupid smile on his face. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know how scared I was?!"</p><p>But Jack just started laughing. After a while, the anger left my body and I started laughing too.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, still smiling, "I just wanted to surprise you."</p><p>"Surprise me? You fucking scared me."</p><p>He gave me an apologetic smile, and it took all my effort not to slap him square in the face.</p><p>"Alright, so where are we going?"</p><p>"To meet some friends. Come on."</p><p>The two of us left the park and kept walking until we reached a car.</p><p>"Is this yours?"</p><p>"Yep," Jack responded, his voice full of pride. </p><p>It wasn't much, just a blue four-seater, but I liked it. We hopped in and he drove off. It took a while, but soon, we reached a building. It was pretty plain, but whoever was in there was having the time of their life.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"One of my favorite places in the world," Jack replied, and I prayed to God it was good. We walked inside and I found out where we were.</p><p>"A bar?! Of all the places you could've taken me, you take me to a bar!"</p><p>Jack simply smiled.</p><p>"Easy, Tiger. It's better than you think."</p><p>It better be, since I wasn't in a good mood at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p>I was getting more irritated the longer we stayed here. Jack could sense my rising anger, so he lead me to a table in the middle of the place. There were a few guys there, and Axel. One of them had frizzy hair similar to Jefferson, pulled into a tail. The next had a gray cap but looked like Madison. The final man was bald, and he looked older than all of us. I recognized him. He was Aiden Burr. He was a nice guy, when I was little, he would give me candy and would tell me stories about the Revolutionary War whenever he babysat me. He was reading. Axel and the other two men were drinking and laughing. Axel looked up and saw us.</p><p>"Well, look who it is! Nice to see you both."</p><p>The Jefferson double and the Madison double turned to us as well. Burr was still stuck in his book. Jack approached the table.</p><p>"Guys, this is Marina Reynolds. Marina, this is Henry Mulligan, and Lafeyette," Jack walked back towards me.</p><p>"His real name is impossible to remember."</p><p>The Jefferson double, Lafeyette, approached me fist.</p><p>"This is ze infamous Marina we have heard about," he asked in a thick French accent. He held my hand and kissed it. </p><p>"My, what a gentleman," I responded, smiling. Then the Madison double, Mulligan, stood up and walked towards me.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. I took it and we shook hands. Then he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, too," I said weakly. He let go and sat back down. Burr finally noticed me.</p><p>"Marina! What a surprise!"</p><p>He gave me a hug as well, just a more gentle one.</p><p>"When Jack told me he was bringing someone over, I never thought he meant you."</p><p>I smiled warmly. Axel didn't get up, he just saluted me. </p><p>"So, you're Jack's 'friends'?"</p><p>They nodded. A blonde barmaid approached our table.</p><p>"So, what can I get you all? The usual?"</p><p>The boys nodded. The barmaid turned and saw me and Jack still standing.</p><p>"Ah! I was wondering where you were! Sam Adams?"</p><p>Jack shrugged.</p><p>"You know me."</p><p>"And your friend here?"</p><p>"Give her a pint," he said with a wink. The barmaid smiled and walked off.</p><p>"A pint of what," I asked when she was out of earshot.</p><p>"Sam Adams. You need to try something, and since it's your first try, I figured I might as well give you a popular one."</p><p>Mulligan snorted,  "Popular to him."</p><p>I laughed and took a seat. We started talking while we waited, and I learned a lot about Jack's friends. For example, I learned that Axel's from the Caribbean, and that when he first came here, Henry took him in. Or that Lafeyette came from France and that Jefferson once visited him. Or that Aiden was actually the proper age for drinking. Axel and Jack were both nineteen, and Laf and Henry were 18, like me. While we were on the subject of our ancestors from the 1700s, our drinks came. Lafeyette and Mulligan downed theirs in one, Axel took a sip, and Jack handed me mine. It looked a quite a lot like apple juice, so I took a sip. It was the most wonderful thing I ever tasted. Pretty soon, I was done.</p><p>"Wow, looks like Tiger liked it."</p><p>"You kidding? I need another!"</p><p>I loved that feeling of ecstasy the drink gave me. It felt as though all my troubles were melting away. I forgot about Jason and all the crap he put me through, and felt as though all was right. We were just drinking and laughing, having a good time. Pretty soon we lost track of time. What seemed like a minute had passed when Aiden checked his phone.</p><p>"Good Lord," he exclaimed, "It's 6:45!"</p><p>I check the watch my mom gave me when I was nine, and found that he was right. I thought that it didn't matter, until I remembered the fact that my mom was expecting me! I was hours late! I stood up.</p><p>"OK. It was real nice meeting you, but I gotta go!"</p><p>I ran out of the bar, placing my share of money on the table. Jack followed me out. </p><p>"Hey, something wrong?"</p><p>I felt the effects of happiness and ignorance leave my body. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.</p><p>'Yes! My mom wanted to meet me at 4, and I completely forgot! She must be so worried!"</p><p>I started spiraling. Soon, I was starting to tear up and was hyperventilating. </p><p>"Whoa! Alright. Marina, you need to calm down. I'll take you home when you sober up."</p><p>That didn't make me feel better.</p><p>"WHAT!? What did you say?!"</p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>I just let Marina express everything at once.</p><p>"Oh, I'm a horrible person! My mom must be so worried!"</p><p>She just kept rambling, so I grabbed her by the arms.</p><p>"Listen, Marina. You need to calm down. You're out of control. Just breath."</p><p>She nodded and took a rather shaky breath. </p><p>"Okay. You're right, I just need to relax."</p><p>I smiled as her body loosened. The two of us walked back to the car and I sat in front. Marina took the two back seats. </p><p>"Hey, you alright," I asked from the front.</p><p>"Fine," was her reply, although it didn't sound like she was fine. I drove off and she gave me her address. After a while, Mari fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her, since she looked peaceful. I simply kept moving. Soon I reached her house. It was pretty nice. A light was on in the living room and a woman's voice issued from the open window.</p><p>"Please, I don't know where she is. She would have told me if she went anywhere."</p><p>I woke up Marina, who jolted up.</p><p>"I'm home already?"</p><p>I nodded. She looked much better after that nap. Her voice was steady, so that was a good sign. The two of us walked out of the car and walked towards the house. Marina rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Oh, I think that's her. I have to check. Thank you."</p><p>The woman opened the door and I was surprised. Marina didn't look anything like her mother with her tanned skin and hazel eyes. Her mother had sky-blue eyes and rosy skin. </p><p>"Mari! Where have you been? It's so late!"</p><p>Her mother squeezed her in a giant hug, similar to what Henry did when he met Mari.</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine. I was just out with some friends. I'm so sorry, I lost track of time"</p><p>Her mom let her go with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"It's all right. Just next time please answer your phone. I was worried sick."</p><p>Then she noticed me. I was trying not to be noticed, but that didn't work out.</p><p>"Who's this," Mrs. Reynolds asked to Marina.</p><p>"Mom, this is Jack Laurens. I was telling you about him yesterday, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I remember. Thank you for bringing Marina home. I was so scared."</p><p>"No problem," I said, shrugging.</p><p>"It wasn't that hard."</p><p>Mrs. Reynolds smiled.</p><p>"Well, come by whenever you want. Our door is always open."</p><p>Marina smiled at her mom.</p><p>"Mom, can I talk to Jack? Alone?"</p><p>Her mother nodded, "Of course."</p><p>She walked back inside, and Marina's smile shrank.</p><p>"Hey, thanks for taking me to that bar. Your friends are pretty nice."</p><p>"No problem," I repeated. A grin started forming on her face.</p><p>"You know, I was really worried my mom would find out. Thanks again for calming me down."</p><p>Her smile started was pretty contagious, because soon, I started smiling.</p><p>"I'm just glad you had fun. How was your first drink?"</p><p>"One I know I won't forget."</p><p>"Good to hear. So, are you free tomorrow?"</p><p>"Can't. I'm babysitting."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was a babysitter through the summer last year, so I figured I should probably start again. See you on Monday?"</p><p>I nodded. Just as I was walking back, she grabbed my shoulder. I turned and she kissed me on the cheek.</p><p>"One last thanks."</p><p>I smiled. </p><p>"See you then, Tiger."</p><p>Marina's POV</p><p>I watched as Jack walked back to his car and drove off. I waved him off, smiling. Walking back inside, I saw my mom sitting at the table. She was on her phone, eating what looked like pasta.</p><p>"Hey Mom, you alright?"</p><p>"Just fine," she said, looking up at me. "I'm just glad you're safe. Where did you go anyway?"</p><p>I tensed. If Mom knew where I went, I was dead.</p><p>"To the movies. We were watching a pretty long one."</p><p>Mom didn't seem to care.</p><p>"Oh well. You should've just texted me, though."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry."</p><p>I grabbed some pasta and sat down to eat. After I finished, I washed my plate and went to get ready for bed. I put my phone by my nightstand, in case I needed it. Then I turned out the light and went to sleep. Images of cups and phones filled my dreams, as the night became ever so still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>